


Late Nights

by AlltheB7



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Evil Author Day drabble, Maybe Fluffy, kind of soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7
Summary: Loose thought on how Seven and B'Elanna could discuss Seven's polyamorous philosophies.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 5





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> It's nonsense, but hopefully, it's cute nonsense.

Seven's implant rose. Interested in a ...date? "You do not want to date."

B'Elanna opened her eyes and sat up, trying to stave off the tiredness from her eyes by rubbing her palms over her face. Judging by the angry face she made after, it wasn't working. "I said I did not want to date idiots." She yawned and reached out to Seven, pulling her closer by the waist band. Looking down at the dark eyes, vulnerability flashed through the woman's darker features. "But I find myself... liking the time we spend together." B'Elanna's eyes drifted down to Seven's navel. 

Seven had been expecting B'Elanna to push her away again. 

Losing a battle with a yawn, B'Elanna stretched her mouth open and started talking around it. "I am... not interested in dine and dash, Seven. And..." B'Elanna took a deep breath and exhaled, "if we wanted to continue things, we have to discuss what having multiple partners would mean." B'Elanna's fingers dropped from Seven's waistband. B'Elanna was not keen on the idea, but Seven had previously stated that monogamy was not for her.

That said, Seven nodded. "I will take time to consider what you have mentioned, but I must get going." She bent over and kissed B'Elanna lightly on the lips. B'Elanna's eyes stayed closed as Seven stood. "Goodnight, B'Elanna."

"Mm," B'Elanna hummed as chin dropped and she slid back into the covers. "Night, Officer Sexy Pants." 

Seven's brow creased. "That is not my name."

The smaller woman rolled over and making herself comfortable, muttered in the coarse velvet way of hers, "And yet."


End file.
